Reverend
by halfbloodroyalty
Summary: SS/HG Snamione AU, Religious!Young!Snape, sacrilegious smut ;) a bit spooky, a bit sinful, a bit sexy. r/r please! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

 **well I'm going to hell. clearly too many years of catholic school had a strong influence on me lol. all characters are OOC here obviously and belong to JKR, not me. not beta'ed so all errors are my own. first chapter doesn't contain anything graphic, but later chapters will warrant the rating. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'm much more likely to finish the story if I get feedback! :)**

It all started that one day in church.

I'd gone to mass with my family, Easter mass. It was about halfway through when I noticed him slip in through the side door with a swirl of his black felt cloak. The thick cloth spun out around his lithe frame like a dark mist against the glowing marble of the church. His hand peeking from the ends of his long tailored sleeves were an unearthly pale, long fingered and spidery. Only a sliver of equally pale throat showed from under the high mandarin collar of his jacket that just brushed his lean-shaven angular jaw. His hair was bound in a low ponytail that fell between his shoulder blades, a plain black hat covering his head to protect from the steady springtime drizzle outside. He took long strides to the front of the church before ducking into the rectory.

Minutes later he emerged near the altar, taking his place near the priests and altar boys, a seminarian they were called. No longer a child but not yet consecrated to religious service. He bowed his now-bare head in prayer, pressing the tips of his folded hands to his lips long camel-like lashes brushed his cheeks in his reverence before his gaze rose to survey the congregation. Deep shadows fell from under his eyes as if he never slept. He scanned across the pews with the air of a predator eying a flock of prey that hadn't realized the danger yet. Then he looked at me. Looked into me. I realized I'd been staring at him the whole time and blushed, looking away for a second before being drawn back to his magnetic gaze. He watched unblinking. One corner of his mouth quirked into a half smile, twisting his face into a cruel parody of attractiveness. Eyes black as tartarus never thawed from their icy appraisal, freezing the lump my heart had formed in my throat. He turned back to the ritual, unnaturally sharp upper teeth sinking into his plush lower lip.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Even as we stood, knelt, sat, chanted and sang, his glowing pale skin drew my gaze. Something about his demeanor, mysterious, magnetic, shot through me each time we locked eyes. My veins turned to ice, shooting from the tips of my fingers through my lungs, licking along my stomach to settle directly in my core. I squirmed against the hard wooden pew, crossing my legs in an attempt to state the growing heat that emanated from their juncture.

Soon it came time to go forwards to receive communion. The man stood at the front alongside the priest to disperse the thick ivory wafers, placing one in the hand or on the tongue of each congregant. We filed out of the pews in two snaking lines, slowly shuffling forwards as the choir and organist played something dramatic, latin. With each step forward, my actions felt less and less my own. Only three people separated me from the man. Two. one. I bowed my head slightly as I stepped forward to receive communion from his nimble fingers. He smiled showing crooked teeth, his gaze unblinking as he seemed to stare directly into me.

"The body" he said, voice deeper than I expected from someone so slight it resonated through my bones.

"Amen" I breathed, my hands pressed together in front of me as I opened my mouth for him to place the holy disc on my tongue. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as his hand approached my face, overwhelming my senses with a rush of adrenaline. Time seemed to slow as he gave me the host, and then, lightly as if I imagined it, traced one unnaturally cold finger across my bottom lip. I could feel my blush burning even hotter in my cheeks as I returned to my seat. I do not remember the remainder of the mass, only that I could feel his eyes upon me until he left with the rest of the holy procession.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams started that night.

Each night they started the same. I don't know if I was terrified to sleep or anxious to fall into bed. He would come in darkness, even if I tried to see in m dream, it was only dark. Even without my sight, I knew it was him. His voice would come to me, saying sweet, sinful things in that low, rich tone. The words would caress my warm flesh, leaving tingling shivers in their icy wake. The first touch of his spidery fingertips would always shock me. I'd try to pull away, but I couldn't move, as if my limbs were entrapped in his web. His touch would keep me on that knife edge between pleasure and terror, chaste at first though with the measured sort of restraint that slowly slips through one's fingers like water.

He'd ghost his touch down the backs of my arm, from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers before lifting my hand to him. His lips would brush each fingertip, so very lightly, before pinning each hand above my head. The touch would trickle across my cheeks, flowing down the column of my throat. I was sure that he would have been able to feel the rapid flutter of my pulse beneath the thin skin there and the lurch of my throat as I swallowed heavily around the fear in my chest. He'd always chuckle at that, bringing his mouth close to my ear, his breath cool and smelling of mint.

"Are you afraid?" he would murmur, fingers continuing their downward path.

The first many nights it ended there. I would wake with his deep laugh echoing in my thoughts and my heart pounding, my thighs slick with the evidence of my arousal and I would toss fitfully for the rest of the night.

Days turned into weeks. Each night he would come in my sleep to torture me, drawing me in with the suspense of what he could do to me. I could feel the sleepless nights etching circles below my eyes, but began to wish the days to move by faster, just so I could be ensnared by him again.

One night, I responded.

My terror had given way to apprehension and I shook my head side to side, staring ahead as defiantly as I could at something shrouded in shadows. He laughed again and I could hear the crooked smirk on his face.

"You should be" he growled, sinking the uneven points of his teeth into the exposed side of my neck. My unseeing eyes flew open at the sudden unexpected pain, and I moaned as his tongue ran over the bite. His hands gripped at my hips as one of his knees slid between mine, pressing heavily to my core. A whine I did not recognize as my own slipped from my lips as I tried to press down to meet him, the slick fabric of his clothing not providing the friction I craved. His thin but solid chest pressed to the flushed skin of mine. I could feel the hard edges of a crucifix pressing into the skin between my breasts as he savaged my neck and jawline. One hand came to fist itself in the wild hair at the nape of my neck as he pulled his lips to mine in a brutal kiss. Not one of love or care, but of claiming. His lips overpowered my own as he tilted my head backwards. I relented, letting him take everything, tongue plunging mercilessly after mine. I could feel my knees beginning to give way and my breaths becoming more ragged as he pushed me closer.

"You.. are… **mine** " he hissed between kisses, biting at my already swollen lower lip, "Say it".

"Yours" I breathed, feeling an odd sense of calm at the word.

For the first time since that day, I slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n aaaaaahhh i'm sorry this one took so long to type up and publish /\ also, this is looking like it's going to be more of a 4 chapter story, just to keep the chapters about the same length. Extra points to people who notice the other HP references in this chapter! as always, everything recognizable belongs to JKR, please review!**

"And as always, we will be holding confession today from 3 to 5. Please join us to celebrate this holy sacrament of repentance.: the priest intoned, his gaze falling judgmentally on his congregation from over his wire-rimmed half-moon spectacles.

"Reverend Severus has agreed to cover for me this week as I will be visiting with our sister congregation in Hogsmeade." he gestured lightly to the dark man sitting to his right. My heart flew to my throat, not for the first time that day. Severus. That was his name. Even it's sound was dangerous, seductive. I hadn't been able to look away from him for the entire mass, mesmerized by him. How his lips seemed to coat every prayer in honey and oil, the deep shadows beneath his flickering eyes. They seemed darker that before, as if he hadn't slept any more than I had in the past week. His body carried out the motions of the mass but his mind… I could tell it was somewhere else. His brow was often furrowed and he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"Let us go in peace to love and serve the Lord" recited Father Albus, breaking me from my reflections.

"Thanks be to God" we chanted dutifully in return, most in relief that the service was over.

My parents decided that they wanted to go to the weekly Knights of columbus brunch held in the church community center with my grandmother. Usually the prospect of eggs and bacon would be very attractive, but my stomach was too tied up in knots to think about food. Instead, I found myself wandering the gardens around the church. A cool breeze carried the first few drops of a rainshower to blow against my cheeks. The rain brought a refreshing break from the humidity we so often suffered that time of year. Before the showers turned into a deluge, I found shelter in the empty church. Most of the lights were not on, casting the gothic architecture into sharp relief and shadow. The smells of candle smoke and incense lay heavy in the air. A stray ray of light filtered through the stained glass skylight above the alta, dappling the white cloth cover in color. I inhaled deeply, tasting the motes of dust that floated down from the arching ceiling high above. The door to the small confessional stood ajar, beckoning the penitent to confess their wrongdoings.

I'd never really believed in confessions as necessary. Then again, I had a hard time seeing religion as necessary at all. However, as I stood there in the empty silence of the church, something drew me to the chamber. I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage as I stepped inside. One small light fixture illuminated the small kneeling bench, its dusty red velvet cushion matching the heavy drapes which separated the confessor from the reverend.

"Close the door behind you please"

Came his rich voice, just as it had in my dreams. I had to bite my lip to stifle the groan that threatened to slip out.

"For… forgive me… for I have sinned" I stuttered, unsure if I was following the proper rituals.

"Tell me of your sins, child"

God, even his voice was a sin. It resonated through me, rumbling along my bones and sending another wave of arousal to settle in my belly.

"I've been having impure thoughts.. Dreams…"

"Dreams are nothing to be ashamed of. They're given to us by God. Why do you say these visions are… impure?" he asked, sending a chill across my skin.

"In the dreams I see myself being tempted by someone… someone I know could not… would not…" the words failed me. In a sudden moment of clarity I realized my situation.

"Why wouldn't he? I assume he is a he, correct?" a touch of amusement played through his voice, lower than before. There was a slight tinge of something… apprehension or unsurety… "there's nothing wrong with desiring another…"

"He's a member of the clergy" I blurted out, clapping my hands over my mouth, shocked that I had actually said that out loud. A sharp inhale of breath came from behind the curtain. A few heavy moments passed before either of us spoke.

"And in these… dreams. Does this man desire you as well?" he said softly.

"Yes" I breathed back. We sat again, the silence passing slowly. Just as I started to think that this all had been a horrible mistake, the curtain rasped along its track as pale, slender fingers pulled it aside.

He sat hunched over, leaning his forearms heavily on his thigh, staring intently at the floor. A bible lay discarded on the floor next to his chair.

"The dreams happen every night. Exactly the same." it wasn't a question. He pressed the fingertips of his folded hands into his lips.

"Yes?" I answered anyway, not sure of how to proceed.

I sat back on my heels and looked at him. Slowly he raised his gaze to meet mine.

"So it's you" he whispered.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, moving to stand, one hand reaching for the door. Before my fingertips could touch the handle, his hand grasped my wrist and firmly pulled it toward him.

"It's you who's been tormenting me. Every night." my eyes flew open.

"Who are you" he growled, standing and pulling me closer, grabbing my other wrist and baring his teeth.

"Her… Hermione. Granger" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks practically burst into flame from the intensity of my blush.

"Miss… Granger" he purred, my name dripping off his tongue in an abhorrently sexy way. I bit my tongue in an attempt to muffle the moan that escaped anyway.

"You know that I'm soon to be sworn to the priesthood. That I face vows of chastity and purity."

I nodded, a slight lump forming in my throat. I knew it would never happen.

"However… lusting after a holy man… this is a most grievous offense."

I looked up to see his face twisted into that same almost cruel smirk, his eyes like two pits of sin, glittering in the darkness of the confessional. It hadn't occurred to me that he'd be so tall.

"I believe you must give adequate penance for your… wandering thoughts…"


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n making up for taking so long updating the 3rd chapter, here's #4! BE WARNED THIS CONTAINS SMUT SO PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE ME IN HIGH SCHOOL AND READ THIS SORTA THING IF YOU'RE UNDER 18. also, jkr owns everything harry potter, I just play with it.**

 _ **previously on Reverend...**_

 _"_ _You know that I'm soon to be sworn to the priesthood. That I face vows of chastity and purity."_

 _I nodded, a slight lump forming in my throat. I knew it would never happen._

 _"_ _However… lusting after a holy man… this is a most grievous offense."_

 _I looked up to see his face twisted into that same almost cruel smirk, his eyes like two pits of sin, glittering in the darkness of the confessional. It hadn't occurred to me that he'd be so tall._

 _"_ _I believe you must give adequate penance for your… wandering thoughts…"_

* * *

His lips brushed along the upper cusp of my ear as one hand traced cold, light touches up one of my bare arms. My eyes fluttered shut as a shiver of fear and arousal ran along my spine, chased by the featherlike touch of his fingers. As they came to rest at my hips, his large hand pulled me against him possessively. My heart raced a mile a minute.

"Are you afraid" he murmured

"That's what you would always say in the dreams" i breathed. A deep chuckle shook through his chest.

"And?"

"... no" I whispered.

The ferocity of his kiss pushed me back against the paneled wall of the confessional, one hand tight around my waist while the other still held my wrist, pinning it next to my head. My fingers entwined themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, reveling in the smooth strands and the noise which came from his throat. His kisses came relentlessly, lips caressing mine in a way that could never be described as gentle, teeth nipping at my lower lip, tongue entwining with mine serpentlike. He mouthed down my jawline, suckling at the place along my throat where my pulse rose to the surface, beating fast and shallow like my breath.

His hand holding my wrist moved instead to fist itself in my curls, pulling my head to the side. The slight sting of my scalp made me gasp, not really of pain, but of that heady feeling I recognized from the dreams.

"You don't know… what you've done.. To me…" He hissed against my neck, punctuating his words with sharp bites. The evidence of his arousal pressed into my hip through the thin cotton of my sundress. Subconsciously I pressed myself further into him, whimpering from my own need, and wrapped one leg around him.

The hand in my hair slid downwards, swiping the thin strap of my dress off of one shoulder as his teeth pulled at the other. His lips found mine again as he tugged down the cotton shift roughly to palm one of my breasts. I moaned, perhaps a bit louder than I intended to.

"Shh.. " he hushed, placing a finger against my lips and smirking, "can't have anyone hearing your confession."

Giving him the most innocent look I could muster, I drew just the tip of his finger into my mouth, running my tongue along the ridge of his fingernail and sucking gently.

"So that's how it is?" he said, his tone dangerous. "On your knees, Miss Granger"

My body moved without thought, kneeling on the dusty carpet. His eyes shone as he quickly undid his belt and untucked his black button-down shirt from his slacks. He slowly unbuttoned them and drew the zipper down, revealing just a flash of black satin underneath.

I reached up, wanting to touch him again, but his eyes flashed in warning.

"Ah ah… would you like to add another sin to your list? Lust and now… we don't want to be greedy, isn't that right? Good girls keep their hands folded in prayer for forgiveness."

My hands dropped to my lap, pressing the palms together as I dropped my gaze.

"I… I"m sorry reverend" I said, staring at my reflection in the polished surface of his shoes.

"Prove it" he growled, grabbing my chin to pull me upwards to face his cock, freed through the placket of his pants. It stood in pale contrast to the black fabric, the tip blushed just slightly with his desire.

I slowly took him onto my tongue, my jaw protesting only slightly with his width. With gentle bobs of my head I took him little by little, eyes locked with his. About halfway down, I realized I wouldn't be able to go much further, instead hollowing my cheeks around him as I sucked back to the tip. He twitched, drops of wine-sweet nectar filling my mouth with the taste of him as I ran my tongue around him. Down and up, down and up, I relished in the small grunts he made, the tensing of his heavy brow and jaw each time I flitted the tip of my tongue along his slit. Each noise he made sent vibrations directly to my core.

Grabbing my head he began to thrust shallowly into my mouth, the pull on my hair causing me to moan around him. A heavy gasp slipped from his lips as he pulled me further on to him, forcing his cock into the back of my throat. My jaw and lungs burned with the effort before he pulled me back off of him again with a wet pop. A string of saliva rolled down my chin as I gasped for breath, my eyes wet with tears from the effort.

He pulled his pants down lower before sitting back in the chair he sat in before, wrapping the long fingers of one hand around his cock and tugging slowly as he looked at me.

"Would you like to finish what you started?" He said, "Or am I going to have to ruin this decrepit carpet?"

I stood slowly, moving on uneasy legs over to him and with a pull of his surprisingly strong arms, he tugged me to sit straddling his lap. His hands moved up my thighs, pushing the material of my dress over my hips. Myself I pushed the now-soaked crotch of my panties aside.

He circled the tip of his cock around my entrance once… twice… each pass expertly avoiding my clitoris, pushing me further into the mindless arousal. Finally, he pushed himself into me, just a little at first. Frustrated, I sat fully onto him, reveling in the stretch of my walls around him.

His forehead fell to my shoulder in a wordless cry, holding me still there for a moment. Squeezing myself around his shaft, He let a tiny whimper out.

"Move" he whispered

That was all it took for me to rise up and impale myself on him again, and again. His hips snapped upwards to meet mine, each impact echoing with a too-loud wet noise that echoed through the confessional.

His hands sat heavy on my hips and I wasn't sure if it was me or him that was making me rise and fall.

With a grunt of frustration he pulled me off of him entirely and pushed me to the ground. One arm looped itself under my hips, pulling me up onto all fours.

"Let me see you" he growled, flipping the hem of my skirt up over my back. With one quick motion, he ripped my underpants off of me and pushed my knees apart.

"What a horrible, sinful girl you are" he chuckled, running one hand over my ass. "You're so wet for me. So lustful for your preacher. I do believe I said that you needed to be punished…." The hand lifted and came down harshly across one cheek. I squeaked at the sudden, unexpected impact.

"Ah, we can't have that…" he said. Grabbing my now ruined underpants, he pressed them to my mouth. "Open up, girl"

The hand that had smacked me, which had been rubbing neat circles over the mark, now dipped lower, one finger tracing along my slit. I inadvertently opened my mouth in a moan that was quickly strangled by the panties.

"Very good, keep those there" He said, running that sinful finger along me again. I nodded, my eyes closing at the pleasure.

*Slap!* another heavy blow came across my backside, followed by more attention from his fingers which danced along my lips and ever so slightly brushed my clit.

"Do you want me inside of you again?" he murmured in my ear. I nodded eagerly as his hands caused my knees to shake. One slender finger slipped inside me, just dipping barely. Then another, neither deep as I wanted, as deep as he had fucked me before. He withdrew them and pulled my face to see him with his other hand. Eyes not leaving mine, he licked the tips of his fingers, before the lush lashes fluttered shut. He sucked the slight glisten of myself from them before bringing them back to my needy cunt.

"You taste better than I imagined. So… sweet and pure." He moved behind me, fingers pushing in further now, brushing against that place which I knew would push me over the edge.

"I wonder… if it tastes even better from the source" he whispered, the slight air of his breath fanning over my lips.

Then, his fingers were gone. Gone, but replaced with his lips. His tongue. It was all too much and I came, the pleasure ripping through my chest with a sob against the sodden fabric in my mouth. He growled, rising up to his knees and plunging his cock into me, fucking me harder than before. The stimulation pushed me up higher, further, before bringing me crashing down a second time. He pulled himself from me, tugging me around by the shoulder to face him as he pumped along his length. His other hand pulled my panties from my mouth and tossed them aside.

"Open up" He said through gritted teeth and I complied, taking his release heavy on my tongue. I swallowed, still dazed from the aftershocks of my own orgasm.

He collapsed back against his chair, a few hairs sticking to his pale face with sweat. After a silent moment, he stood and pulled his clothing back into place before sitting back down. I stood as well, fixing the hem of my skirt. The silence was unbearable.

"Severus…" I started to say, unsure of how to proceed. He held up one hand to silence me.

"I believe you have served enough penance for one day, Miss Granger. You may go now. However…" He leaned over and picked up the shreds of my underpants and smirked up at me. "I will hold on to these as… evidence of your wrongdoings. I think you will need to confess many more sins in the future"


End file.
